In the Flame I Shall Go
by izzy-bh
Summary: Written after 'the Emperor Mage', Daine and Kaddar build a strong relationship based on love and trust. Just how strong can it hold? ON HIATUS
1. Chatper 1

In the Flames I Shall Go  
  
PLEASE READ EVERY AUTHOR'S NOTE BECAUSE THEY ARE IMPORTANT!!!  
  
Author's Note: this story begins after the third book, the Emperor Mage, of the Immortals Quartet. Also, as the story reveals itself, Daine has already learnt shape change, mind- take, control animals and use the copper fire. She still has not recognised her love for Numair. (And in this story she probably never will)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'Numair?' Daine called out.  
  
'Yes Daine, what do you want?' Numair popped his head out the doorway. The reply sounded somewhat half-hearted.  
  
'I just wanted to ask this question out of curiosity. Is it true that-'  
  
'-Daine, I'm awfully busy at the moment. Could you try me sometime later?' At that, he went back to his exertion.  
  
Daine was almost stunned to tears. During the two weeks they had stayed at Numair's two, he had begun to act noticeably stiffer and formal towards Daine. Numair hadn't once shown some kind of affection towards her.  
  
Daine was beginning to wonder why. The pair had both decided to reside at King Jon's palace. All of a sudden, a fortnight ago, Numair told her to pack her possessions because they were departing to his tower.  
  
'What's wrong with you, Numair?' Daine whispered to herself. A single tear escaped her handsome, dark eyes. She wished Kitten and Zek were with her, but they were with George of Pirates Swoop, Thom and Alanna's twins, visiting. (a.n: please don't ask why)  
  
Suddenly, Numair stalked out of his lab. When he spotted Daine Numair walked over to her.  
  
'Listen Magelet, I didn't mean to snap at you. What was it you were going to ask?' Numair's voice had a hint of sincerity.  
  
But, consequently, Daine was beside herself. If he thinks he can be forgiven with that puppy voice of his, he is seriously mistaken.  
  
'Horse Lords Numair! Has it ever occurred to you, that I might be a bit upset about the way you're treating me? Haven't you noticed that I've been constantly ignored during these past two weeks!?' Daine brushed past Numair and out of the room. Numair made no move to follow.  
  
***  
  
Later that night..  
  
'Daine?' The name was softly spoken.  
  
'Numair? What are you doing in my bedroom, at 2 a.m. in the morning!?' (a.n: please don't ask how they know the time) Daine propped herself up her pillow. 'I'm really sorry about today. I was just a bit upset.'  
  
'If the blame was to anyone, Daine, it is to me. I have recently received word from Kaddar that he'd like you to visit Carthak again. In his letter he told me that Lindhall Reed died during an ambush staged on his way to Galla. (a.n: if you look on the map in book 4 you'll find it's up north) I came here to get away from court, I needed refuge. I should've told you before, but I.I.' Numair trailed off distraughtly. Lindhall Reed had been Numair's old teaching master from the university of Carthak. After Numair had finished his course both had become exceptionally close friends.  
  
'Numair,' Daine hugged Numair as a way to reconcile the past (a.n: which was just seven hours ago). 'It wasn't fair of you to treat like you did, but...but I know what it feels like to lose someone so close to you.' Daine closed her eyes, trying very hard not to arouse those dreaded memories. Daine couldn't help yawning- it was an early wakening, even for Daine.  
  
Numair gently pushed away from Daine. 'I'd like you, Magelet, to go and visit Kaddar for a month or two. I know he has a heavy responsibility on his shoulders for one so young. He needs your support. I, on the other hand, will have to stay with Jon. Patrols at the eastern boarders report that there is an uprising rebellion against Jon. I will miss you, Magelet.'  
  
Yawning, Daine said 'Can we make arrangements in the morn.morning?' With that, she fell asleep.  
  
'Good night, Magelet.' Numair quietly shut the door behind him.  
  
***  
  
Both Numair and Daine aroused at the crack of dawn. (a.n: which was three hours later)  
  
'Firstly, we have to tell Jonathan and Thayet where you are going. I think they might get you to dispatch a message of peace to Kaddar. Besides, you need an escort of an agreeable size.'  
  
'An escort !? Mouse manure, I can look after myself!' Daine was more surprised then outraged. An escort? Only lords and ladies have escorts. Not orphans that come from Snowdale.  
  
'Daine,' Numair said patiently. 'If you are to present Kaddar with a peace offer, then you need a sizable delegation. Besides, it's your safety we're worried about.'  
  
'Nonsense, Numair! As if Kaddar would do anything to harm me!' Daine astonished that Numair would even had doubts.  
  
'Daine! Use your common sense. Kaddar isn't the only one with the potential to harm you. Do I have to remind you what happened last visit?  
  
Indeed Daine still had fresh memories of that incident. She had saved Kaddar's life, but also destroyed the Emperor Ozourne's palace and created havoc among all the courtiers. It was also impossible to retrieve the valuables the palace contained simply because Daine had promised the rest of the palace to the rats. And the rats had indeed claimed their territory.  
  
'Oh' was the only response Numair got.  
  
'Well come one! We'll leave in the afternoon so get packing.' Numair was already off to his workshop.  
  
'All right, all right.' Daine muttered to herself. But the thought thrilled her. She was going to see Kaddar again! Kaddar and Daine were on the best terms, because of their age and likeness (a.n: what likeness? *sigh*) the emperor Ozourne had kept them in close proximity when Daine visited- Kaddar, being the tour guide, and Daine being the good-willed guest.  
  
The young pair had kept in touch during the year they were separated. Daine and Kaddar wrote frequently about how their lives had turned and the positive and negative affects of upcoming events.  
  
While packing, Daine had some thoughts in her head. It was curious why Kaddar didn't write the invitation, regarding Daine, to her. Maybe it was courtesy or some unknown etiquette Daine had never heard of. I'll ask him myself. I hope he hasn't changed into Ozourne- Mithros' forbids if he has! I wonder if he put a stop to Ozourne's new law- No one may give offerings to the Gods' or otherwise must pay him twice the amount of the original offering. It was madness.  
  
After packing all her belongings Daine carried them out with her and met up with Numair outside his tower. To her utter astonishment, Cloud and another horse were waiting outside, saddled and ready to go.  
  
I let the stork-man saddle me up for once. Cloud communicated to Daine pleasurably. He seemed very surprised I let him.  
  
'Now that is very thoughtful of you Numair!' Daine said in mock disbelief.  
  
'Even I was astonished that Cloud let me saddle her.' Numair chuckled. 'Come on; let's fasten all your luggage to Cloud.'  
  
***  
  
I'm currently writing three stories at a time, so it might take a week or so for the next chapters to be accessible. (pleaz don't think I'm mad! I like doing this) I figured that not many people do Daine and Kaddar fic's so did my own! I'm really sorry about the Author's Note!!! I find it funny to add little comments like that. I've already written chapter two, and i have to say that chapter 2 is a lot better then this one *sigh* i tried by best.  
  
I rated this PG- 13 for future chapters about Daine and Kaddar. My brothers are going to kill me if they find out I'm writing a romance story. *shudders* If you like it please continue to read and review. And if you're like me, and couldn't be bothered to check when the story is updated, leave your email address or email me at izzy_bella@hotmail.com!!! Please tell me whether this chapter is long enough so i can improve it- constructive criticism is appreciated! I won't be cruel and write cliff-hangers!  
  
READ AND REVIEW, izzy 


	2. Chapter 2

In the Flames I Shall Go  
  
PLEASE READ EVERY AUTHOR'S NOTE BECAUSE THEY ARE IMPORTANT!!!  
  
Author's Note: this story begins after the third book, the Emperor Mage, of the Immortals Quartet. Also, as the story reveals itself, Daine has already learnt shape change, mind- take, control animals and use the copper fire. She still has not recognised her love for Numair. (And in this story she probably never will)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The trip to the capital of Tortall wasn't at all a problem. The pair had to stop off at Pirates Swoop to pick up Kit and Zek. Both unique animals had enjoyed their time immensely. But, consequently, the road was filled with hazardous and dangerous immortals. These included spidrens, stormwings and hurroks. Daine had Numair no difficulty, though. Numair used his powerful Gift to ward them against any impending danger. Daine had her copper-fire to protect them. (a.n: don't ask me how!)  
  
Peacefully, Daine and Numair came along the road, with the royal palace coming into view.  
  
It looks so magnificent and pleasant. I wish I lived in something so stunning. Daine thought wistfully. Only high born nobles get such luxury.  
  
'Daine,' Numair caught her attention. 'Would you like to visit the Riding Group or travel straight to Jon, Thayet and Alanna?'  
  
Smiling, for Daine new that Numair really wanted to speak with his old friends, she let him decide. 'I'm sure you would like to set off straight to the palace, and I wouldn't mind either- I feel like a roasted duck.'  
  
So Daine, Numair, Zek and Kit made their way down to the King's Palace. To their utter astonishment, Jon, Thayet and Alanna were all waiting for them. To have such important people expecting and welcoming your arrival was an honour, indeed.  
  
'What- how...why?' Numair was for once speechless.  
  
'But we.we never sent word that.that we would be coming!' Daine managed to splutter.  
  
'My husband is some what.skilled.in informing us important information, ahead of schedule.' Alanna said with amusement written all over her face. 'Numair, really, that isn't a good look on that handsome face of yours. This comment spread feminine grins to Thayet and Daine's faces. Even Jon had to hide his smirk. (a.n: NO, Jon isn't turning into Draco Malfoy)  
  
'Welcome to Corus, Master Numair, Daine of Snowdale.' It looked like Jon was trying very hard to keep is face grave. 'It is damn good to see the two of you!' Jon immediately stepped out of his kingship and became the friend both of them loved. (a.n: not that kind of love!) Jon shook hands warmly with Numair, each exchanging friendly greetings. 'Do come inside, both of you.'  
  
Cloud and the other horse were both lead away by stable boys when the group of nobles started towards the stairs of the castle.  
  
***  
  
'Now, Daine and Numair, please give us the pleasure of telling us why you have come back to Corus.' Jonathan sat himself down on one of the sofa's surrounding an oak based table.  
  
'To be straightforward, Jon, Emperor Kaddar has issued an invitation for Daine to visit him, and has extended it to "the King's peace delegation" if you have your thoughts on sending one.' Numair said with anticipation in his voice.  
  
A servant arrived with a tray of refreshments. He set it down on the oak table, bowed and murmured 'Your Majesty's' and left.  
  
'Delicious,' Alanna helped herself to some scrumptious looking cakes. 'I can never get enough of the cook's food. I guess that's a plus in being a noble.' Alanna grinned with her mouth full of cake.  
  
'Can we stick to the topic?' Thayet snapped, but failed to look angry, as she too helped herself to some of the cake. 'I think it is sensible to send a peace delegation to Carthak. Emperor Kaddar will already think us as an ally, but there seems to be a rebellion rising against our relationship with Carthak- which is understandable. Thayet said the last few words while looking directly at Daine.  
  
'I agree with Thayet,' the King approved. 'We need to stop the rebellion rising in Carthak and here. It was after all, our fault- stop looking at me Daine, I'm stating the facts.'  
  
'It's settled then,' Alanna had finally finished her cake. 'All we need to do is decide who goes. Daine must go, Gary's already gone once and has enough adventure, none of the military commanders can go; there is the rebellion- that leaves Lord Martin and Gareth the Younger; let's hope they'll agree to going again. We need a sufficient number of officials and clerks their.'  
  
Jon suddenly stood up, walked over to Daine and sat down next to her. 'Daine, you've probably realized that many people, high or low born, depend on you for your support. Thayet and I have decided to grant you the barony of Olua, as Alanna kindly bequeathed it back to the throne. So, do you accept Daine of Snowdale?' Jon smiled gently as he looked at the trembling adolescent.  
  
'But.me? I'm common born and bred. I have no place at court. I know no manners and.and.and i could come up with thousands of reasons to refuse.' Daine was swiftly losing control of her composure.  
  
'Daine,' Alanna said reasonably. 'I could come up with as many reasons why you should accept as you could to decline. Now, accept!'  
  
Daine looked past the King, to Numair. 'Daine, please accept.' was all Numair said.  
  
Trembling and sighing at the same time, Daine accepted with goodwill. 'Thank you, Your Majesty, for your generous and most kindly gift, I accept it.'  
  
Jon smiled at his new baroness and offered her the official deed. 'We will arrange a boat to transfer our new baroness, Lord Martin and Gareth the Younger to Carthak safely.'  
  
***  
  
'Take care of yourself, Magelet.' Numair said softly. 'I'll come when I can. Give Kaddar my greetings. Good bye- for now.' Before turning away, Numair gave Daine a friendly embrace goodbye.  
  
'I guess this is goodbye, for a few weeks.' Daine was close to tears. She didn't want this departure to be ruined by her own selfish emotions.  
  
***  
  
'Congratulations, baroness,' Lord Martin grinned. 'I knew it would only be a matter of weeks till the King would show his real gratitude. Without you, we'd be stuck.'  
  
'Indeed, my lady,' Gareth said this with mock respect. 'Now you're of nobility and need not articulate "Your Grace or My Lord" to us. To us, we're your friends, not Lords.'  
  
The Baroness Daine seemed amazed at the treatment she had been recently getting. 'Thank you Gareth, Martin. I'll need friends around Carthak.' At that particular thought, Daine shivered involuntary.  
  
'There, there, lass, I know your be fine. Everyone knows that you have Emperor Kaddar's utter most favour. Even I know you saved his life. If anyone so much as threatens you, the Emperor will have him in custody.' The effect Lord Martin had on Daine wasn't the one he and Gareth the Young expected. Daine trembled so violently, she nearly fell of the boat.  
  
Kaddar has that much power? Daine thought to herself. What if he becomes another Ozourne- all because of me? What was that saying? Power corrupts all- Mithros' bless, I hope that doesn't affect Kaddar.  
  
'Daine! DAINE!?' She mentally shook herself to find that Gareth shouting to get her attention. 'Sweet Goddess, Daine! Listen here, there's Carthak coming into site! And it looks like we have company waiting for us on the wharf.'  
  
Daine saw that he spoke the truth. There were numerous coloured banners with different symbols one it. The sun shone on courtiers' jewels, momentarily blinding the Tortall delegation. Soldiers surrounded and guarded the wharf. As they sailed closer, Daine began to recognize some of the courtiers symbols- there was a Griffin, a Cat, a Tiger and many animals Daine had never seen before.  
  
A sudden notion occurred to Daine. She wondered what Kaddar would dress like. Was he going to look like Ozourne; a man decked out like an idol in gold and gems or the man she had last saw; boots, a white shirt, maroon breaches? But, subsequently, the first time Daine had seen Kaddar was in countless jewels and rich fabrics. It then occurred to Daine, that even though he might be dressed in jewels, it would only be for the ceremonial protocol.  
  
Suddenly Daine felt bad- she herself was wearing luxurious fabric. She was arranged in a gown of cream silk over a forget-me-not blue brocade, with a belt of broad silver platelets beneath her breasts. The seamstress had stitched a collar of white coney in a V which plunged to the waist of the gown. Her hair was pinned up with a selection of exquisite white, lustrous pearls. Her neck showed off a beautiful array of sapphires and diamonds stringed to a necklace.  
  
Lord Martin noticed her anxiety and leaned over towards her. 'Daine, stop fretting, you look stunning.' That comment gave Daine the courage to face all the foreign courtiers as their boat docked in.  
  
As the delegation stepped forward, the Carthak herald began. 'May I present His most serene and imperial Majesty, Kaddar Fazia Tasikhe, Emperor of Carthak.' (a.n: if you read 'Emperor Mage' you'll find that Ozourne's last name was Tasikhe and Kaddar's mother was Princess Fazia) Daine stopped listening after that. All she needed to know was that Kaddar was the Emperor of Carthak.  
  
Daine, as Baroness of Olau, was standing in front of the line, with Gareth the Younger and Lord Martin beside her, to receive Kaddar. The instant the herald had finished, a youth as old as Daine stood out among the many courtiers. As one, the three of them either bowed or curtsied before surveying the Emperor of Carthak.  
  
Daine was pleased to see that Kaddar's eyes lite up when they fell upon her. She hoped she looked as good as Lord Martin had said she did because the way Kaddar dressed made her seem clumsy. He wore a calf-length robe of fine wool tinted a delicate aqua-marine, and a shoulder drape of white silk shot through with gold threads. He boasted three gold rings in his left ear, and a sapphire drop in the right. He wore a necklace of gold coated in rare blue gems of different types. Bracelets hung from both wrists and rings were sported on mostly every finger. Like her, the Emperor had chosen blue as his chief colour.  
  
'The lady Baroness, Veralidaine Sarrasri, of Olau. She comes at the invitation of his Imperial Majesty. The lady Baroness is also to take part of hiis Imperial Majesty's peace conference.' As this was said, Daine curtsied perfectly towards Kaddar.  
  
Kaddar smiled warmly at Daine. 'I great you with warm wishes that also extend to your dragon Skysong. I also congratulate you, for it is an honour to be chosen as Baroness of Olau. I know you deserved it.  
  
'I thank you for your congratulations, your honour. The King of Tortall is a most generous man.' Their eyes locked. Daine could easily read Kaddar's. They read 'forgive me for this formality, it has to be done, I'll talk properly afterwards.' 'I hope the past year has been most successful, your Majesty.'  
  
'I thank you for your support, my Lady. I wish you have a most pleasurable and credible time in Carthak.' which was a royal dismissal.  
  
***  
  
Was this chapter too long??? I guess I got a bit carried away..was it good? I know that I need to improve my writing technique - I need all the advice I can get!  
  
Thanx heaps. izzy 


	3. Chapter 3

In the Flames I Shall Go  
  
PLEASE READ EVERY AUTHOR'S NOTE BECAUSE THEY ARE IMPORTANT!!!  
  
Author's Note: THIS IS GOING TO BE ONE LONG CHAPTER. IT IS 2,660 WORDS!!!! (that's very long, according to me - my limit is supposing 1,500 words) *sigh* I can never help myself. I must have some kind of problem with extending stories. *starts dialling number to psychiatric centre* KEEP ON READING. I don't like quitters! The starts are always boring in my stories. *writes on list - problem no.2: can never write good starts* Also there is a bit of court dancing, and i don't know how the hell they danced at that time!!!!  
  
Thank you to all my first reviewers - appreciate it 'because this is my first/second fanfic  
  
Daniko - lol! I updated this chapters especially for you! j/k. I did it for everyone who reviewed - im really self-conscious and sometimes I think I haven't done my best. So thanx for the support!  
  
Lady Jilly Bean - thanx for your offer of help.I'm pretty sure I'll need it in future chapters!  
  
BreezeWalker - I find using 'said' sooo boring, thanx for reviewing!  
  
Me (Xela - I know its you!) - Thanx for that review! You're an ungrateful wrench! lol  
  
clarylissa - I made Diane a baroness because i need Daine to become a more important person so everyone at court will accept her for what she is (what the hell is she? *sigh* oh well)  
  
Maria - It's my habit to but in single quotations - I'm one unique person. Lol. Thanx heaps for the tip, though. I'll keep that in mind next time i start another story *winks conspicuously*  
  
Keita - roflmao! (rolling on floor laughing ma ass off!) i reckon! I can't simply because this was meant to be written between the third and fourth book. *gives a puppy look* i would make her change it, cept that she doesn't know that her dad is a god!  
  
Keita (again!) - Same! I hate stories being so stereotypical!!!!! No offence for whoever does write predictable stories. Thanx for the compliment, Keita!  
  
Sugar - thanx for the support. I need that kind of thing (after putting this on fanfic, my self-esteem dropped by 50% *groans*)  
  
**** - I had to introduce the setting, make sure Numair wasn't with Daine, Daine being the baroness *takes another breath* and decide who was to go with her! Yeah, i agree! I think ppl who use 'said' to many times really need to change their writing technique (yippee! Im not the only one with problems!). I know how it feels to have that kind of story  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Daine looked herself in the bedroom mirror for the sixth time that day.  
  
The apartment she was residing in was large, spacious and elegant. The furniture was richly adorned with silks and plush cushions. Her very bed was massive and had a canopy of light velvets and silks. Her bedroom was accompanied with a finely made pair of (a.n: French, if it were possible) doors leading to a balcony. Daine could see a luscious, colourful well- looked after courtyard (a.n: which was accessible through the back doors). To go with her apartment, Daine had a wardrobe arrayed with various gowns of expensive taste. To add to the gowns were the jewellery. Daine had three miniature chests filled to the brim with rings, necklaces, pins, jewelled head bands (a.n: can be called small head dresses), bracelets and richly decorated belts.  
  
Daine was nervous because an Imperial Ball was to be held to honour those of the Tortall delegation- and she was the highest ranked in the entrustment. Her Carthak maids (Daine had forbidden slaves to tend to her needs) dressed Daine up in a dark red (a.n: maroon) brocade with sweeping Dalmatian sleeves and a heavily embroidered border of golden leaves and crystal daises. She had a beautiful gold and ruby broach fastened to her neckline. Gold thread adorned the folds of snowy shimmering silk that was hung from the waist of Daine's striking gown. Her hair was down up with a net made of gold, laced with pearls. Her neck wore a gold clasp that boasted three large rubies whilst her hand held many gold bracelets, some including small rubies to complete its design. The only ring Daine wore, which consisted of a diamond with fire in it, was given to her by Numair. It was to protect her from dieing of food poisoning.  
  
'Daine!? Are you ready? Hurry up, would you.' Gareth's voice could be heard from down the corridor.  
  
'It everything all right, my lady?' One of her maids said uncertainly.  
  
Daine smiled at her concern. 'Thank you, Agnes, for caring. I am fine, just a bit nervous.'  
  
'Would you like me to escort you to the antechamber of the Ball Room, my lady? asked Agnes.  
  
'I'd love you to, but consequently, Lord Martin has already taken that privilege. Thank you.' Daine had a small smile tugging her mouth.  
  
Lord Martin and Gareth the Younger were waiting outside her apartments, both ready to go.  
  
Gareth bowed mockingly and offered his gloved hand. 'My Lady, it would be a pleasure to escort you to the Ball.' (a.n: i thought it was Lord Martin who was supposed to *sigh*) Daine grinned in return and easily placed her hand on top of his. Unfortunately Gareth's glove was made of fine velvet.  
  
'You had to use those damnable velvet gloves, didn't you?' Daine snapped playfully, but was fully aware of how much her hand itched. (a.n: Daine swears?)  
  
Lord Martin's eyes lit playfully. 'Get used to it, Gareth does it to all of the court ladies!' At that comment Gareth rolled his rolls.  
  
'For your information, I wore velvet gloves because they matched my breaches.' Gareth snapped. 'I was only trying to be gentlemanly.'  
  
By the time Gareth had finished that sentence, they arrived at the entrance of the Ballroom. The hall was magnificent. Crystal shades lit the room to a certain degree. The tables were draped with silk and satin. The tableware on the higher tables was made of gold and crystal. On the lower tables was silver crockery. Red velvet curtains were draped along the walls. Each table seated ten nobles. Only the higher tables were seated for five.  
  
Daine, Lord Martin and Gareth the Younger were guided by a slave to a table right up front. It took Daine a moment to realize that she was the most important Tortall guest present (a.n: she was invited in her own rights by Kaddar). As they settled down on their splendidly adorned chairs (a.n: more like thrones) Emperor Kaddar walked through the entrance and straight their way.  
  
Strangely enough, Daine's heart beat faster as she caught sight of him. This time he wore a short cloak of cloth of gold over a cream and gold brocade doublet. His breaches were made up of cream and maroon with gold wiring all through it. As always, Kaddar was strung with jewellery everywhere. He had a ruby drops in each ear and a band of gold laced with rubies around his neck. This time Kaddar had no bracelets, just one large, ornamental armlet which was probably the most expensive piece of jewellery Daine had ever seen.  
  
The young Emperor walked over to Daine, grinned and sat down. Daine was overwhelmingly shocked that Kaddar had chosen to sit next her, out of all the people! Following suit, another young noble of the same age seated himself between Gareth the Younger and Kaddar.  
  
He must be Kaddar's closest advisor. Daine thought.  
  
'Good evening, Daine? Beside me is Richard, Duke of Westsmith (a.n: what a name).'  
  
Richard grinned good-naturally towards Daine and the other two nobles. 'Pleased to meet you, I'm sure. I'll take part of the peace conferences as well.'  
  
'Richard sounds friendly and forthcoming, Kaddar. You made a good choice I must say, your majesty.' Daine spoke directly to Kaddar.  
  
'He sure is. I'm lucky to have someone like him around. I need all the support I can get.' Abruptly, Kaddar changed the subject. 'Daine, it is hardly necessary to address me with such formality. No, don't look at me like that. I had to be distant at such occasions when there are nobles present. Now,' Kaddar looked more relaxed 'I've read your letters but haven't heard the news from your own mouth. Please keep me up to date. Please?' This time Kaddar made sure he had a puppy dog expression on his face.  
  
Daine couldn't resist a small laugh. 'Actually Kaddar, I kinda forgot what I wrote in those letters.' Concerned, Daine got straight to the thing bothering her. 'Kaddar, how have you been? How's court and being emperor and everything? Are you coping? Do you think you can manage?'  
  
'Here come all the questions.' Clearly amused. 'At first I found I had such a work load, with the famine and the royal palace in ruins.' Kaddar stopped to give Daine a ridicule death-glare. 'My friends are always by my side to help.' Sighing the youth said 'The problem is that some of those willing to give support think me a puppet, something to bend to their will. And i will not tolerate that kind of attitude. I'm sick of being tricked and played with.'  
  
Daine nodded understanding. 'It's good to have you around again. I need someone I can completely belief me. I just don't know who to trust.' Kaddar carried off distraughtly.  
  
'Kaddar,' Daine held his hand under hers. 'I'll always be here when you need me. If Ozourne could be Emperor, I'm sure you'll do just as good, even better.' At this point, Daine looked across to where her companions were sitting. Both of them seemed to be in deep conversation with Richard. Also, slaves came streaming in with the first course (a.n: In my world there are no entrée's).  
  
Three slaves came to the Emperor's table serving a vegetable Carthak delicacy. The first slave cleared his throat and said while bowing low - 'Your Imperial Highness, My Lady and Lords, may I serve you?'  
  
Sighing, for Kaddar didn't feel like acting as the country's Emperor, he waved his hand to continue to serve them.  
  
Realizing for the first time that Kitten has not accompanied Daine, Kaddar asked Daine 'I just noticed, Daine, where is your dragon?'  
  
Laughing, Daine responded 'Kitten met a couple of interested scholars. She likes getting attention, clearly unlike me!' At this Kaddar snorted in his food.  
  
'Unfortunately for me, I attract attention wherever I go.' Kaddar said, grinning. Daine made a face at him, which looked rather peculiar in all her finery. Utter comprehension hit him. Daine was dressed up in the most stunning clothes he had ever seen her wear, he had not even realized at the wharf. She also coincidentally wore the same appealing colours as him. He felt awful in the inside, for not commenting earlier on her new outfit. 'Daine! It's just come to my attention, you looking stunning.' Kaddar was sure he spoke truth, for she looked perfect to him.  
  
Daine blushed at the sudden observation. 'Forgive me for the sudden remark. But, as it is, you do deserve the compliment!' Kaddar quickly added.  
  
'Well, The King and Queen felt that as my new title, I must dress accordingly.' At this point Daine paused to roll her eyes. 'It was my responsibility to organise the new wardrobe. I hired seamstresses and tiring maids to fit my gowns. Alanna, The Lioness, took me out to by my jewellery - surprisingly Alanna seemed to be interested in such feminine habits.' Daine added as an afterthought.  
  
'I had hoped the clothes the seamstresses and I designed the write gowns to match my figure. If I can impress the Emperor of Carthak, I guess i designed the right gown!'  
  
'You shouldn't think me as the Emperor of Carthak, but as your friend and from now, your constant companion.' Clearly amused and annoyed at the same time. (a.n: how the hell do you do both at the same time!? Oh well)  
  
By this time, all six courses had come and gone. The dancing had commenced. 'Would you care for a dance, my lady?' Kaddar used the same mocking tone Gareth used in her sometimes.  
  
Just as well Alanna had given me a few practical dance lessons. Daine thought gingerly as she took the hand Kaddar held out for her. She was fully aware of all the stares the majority of courtiers gave her, as Kaddar led her to the dance floor (a.n: sounds like a disco to me!).  
  
It seemed Kaddar had also noticed. 'Ignore them, Daine. The majority of them are single-minded, selfish idiots.' Daine grinned, still wishing that they would all stop staring. 'They can't do anything while I'm emperor. Don't let them ruin tonight, Daine.'  
  
Daine was concentrating more on the dance, then listening to Kaddar's reassurance. In front of the whole Carthak court, Daine wanted to make a good impression. After awhile, the new baroness managed to get the hang of it.  
  
'So, have you an eye on any particular lady of court?' Daine asked mischievously. Daine's right arm held the young emperor's left arm. His arm was around her slim waist and Daine's arm was around his neck.  
  
'You wish, Daine. All the ladies at court are the average smug, arrogant noble. Besides, uncle wouldn't let me associate with any of them, not that I wanted to. You? Have you been involved with any man at court?' It seemed that Daine wasn't the only curious one.  
  
'Me? Of course not, as if any noble man would be interested in me!' Daine seemed so sure that she was as insignificant as she said, thought Kaddar.  
  
'You'd be surprised, you know. Though I doubt Numair would of let any man so much as flirt with you.' Kaddar said this while remembering the day Numair warned Kaddar not to meddle with Daine.  
  
Daine grinned, also remembering that day. 'He can be so humiliating some times.' Kaddar laughed outright.  
  
The dance ended and Kaddar led Daine back to their table. 'Listen. I'll be leaving now; I like to have early nights (a.n: NO! He has never had an affair with any women). But before I go, tomorrow and the day after are free of any peace negotiations - I'd like to take you somewhere. After all, you are my guest and not part of the Tortall Peace Delegation. Would you like to visit the palace training yards? I could work on my archery, and since you're a noble you could try the short sword.'  
  
'I'd love to. I never knew how much difference being a noble could be. Thank you, Kaddar. I know how much work duty calls. Sorry, if you did have some work to do.' Daine responded gratefully.  
  
'Don't worry, Daine. It's my choice, not Carthak's. It's more enjoyable with you around. Here have this; it's my gift to you.' Kaddar took off his ornamental arm band and pressed it in Daine's hand. Surprisingly, he bowed slightly, took Daine's hand, kissed it gently and made to leave. To have an Emperor give something of his to you, bow and kiss your hand was quite a surprise to Daine.  
  
'Daine, would you like a dance.' Gareth's friendly voice could be heard behind her. (a.n: NO, don't even think that. Gareth was only being friendly.)  
  
Daine continued to dance for the next hour, with Carthak and Tortall courtiers. At last, she was too fatigued to continue.  
  
Daine curtsied to Richard (a.n: Duke of Westsmith), her last dancing partner, and like Kaddar, made to leave.  
  
**** How was that? BE WARNED! I bet I'll get carried off again with future and could be even longer then this (I seriously doubt that). Keep reading and reviewing!!!!  
  
I've also written a Harry Potter story. *blushes* I think this fanfic is better then my Harry Potter one. I incorporated 'good warlocks' into it.  
  
Here is why - (this is a paragraph from my Hp story)  
  
Harry remembered the day Hermione told Harry just how special they were- 'Legend has it that *Slazenger* Slytherin had a loyal, but powerful friend. His name was Albany Dutrem. The term 'Warlock' was given to Dutrem when he supported the mass destruction Slytherin made. Albany Dutrem had a special gift. It let him see into people's spirits or what he called 'vines' and control them to his will. Warlocks today have never had as much power as 'the Warlock' himself. After experiencing massacre after massacre, Albany Dutrem was sick of all the evil, malevolence and immorality Slytherin had formed. Dutrem changed sides and became full of...of the Gryffindor properties- brave, valiant and willing to sacrifice themselves for others. The gift of Dutrem, as it's now called, is passed from a unique, not to mention cerebral way. The one chosen for the gift of Dutrem will have one, and only one vision. In this vision, it is known, that Albany Dutrem visits and tells of your destiny and fate if you wish to accept his gift. It is also known that if you accept or decline, either, you are forbidden to tell your fate to anyone unless being with the gift of Dutrem themselves.  
  
As I will say again, I can never start a story right. My Hp story, chapter 1 is the worst chapter I have ever made.but it gets better!  
  
Here is the link -  
  
Please read  
  
NOTE: HAVE ANY OF MY REVIEWERS READ SARA DOUGLASS? I need to know what would an appropriate name for a sword.StarDrifter, CloudBurst, EvenStar or DragonStar????  
  
Adios mi amigos! izzy 


	4. Chapter 4

In the Flames I Shall Go  
  
I forgot the -  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters of this story (unless they were made up) everything is Tamora Pierces' but the plot!  
  
PLEASE READ EVERY AUTHOR'S NOTE BECAUSE THEY ARE IMPORTANT!!!  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVEIWERS!!! I WOULD WRITE A RESPONSE TO ALL YOUR REVEIWS BUT I FEEL IT ISNT NESESARY, THANK YOU. Here is my response to the requests and opinions I think are worth one. (*yawn* I'm tired, ok!)  
  
-  
  
a.n: Before reading you most READ THIS - Only slaves and servants go on two knees and forehead touch the ground before the Emperor, commoners go on one or two knees (depending how important they are) and nobles bow very low when presented to him. Daine, on the other hand, doesn't have any protocol directed at Kaddar. THIS CHAPTER IS LONG! (Longer then the last, by far! *raises arms in triumph*)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Daine, as normal, rose early to watch Carthak wake around her. From her balcony, she could see courtiers rise to watch the light pattern of sunrise the clouds made. She could hear couples wake each other for a next day's accumulation. (a.n: I have know idea what I wrote in this paragraph)  
  
At this moment a rather peculiar thought entered Daine's head. I wonder where Kaddar's rooms are. I haven't even had a palace tour. I'll have to ask Kaddar about that later.  
  
Today she had the choice to change into anything she wanted. Daine selected a short-sleeved, light blue dress that was stitched up above the knees. Gold thread decorated the hem and a pair of navy leggings and tight long- sleeved top covered her legs and arms. Two satin ribbons served Daine as a belt and headband. (a.n: I got this outfit from when Daine first met Onua.)  
  
Daine also chose to wear her archers' wrist- and arm-guard. Before she had left Tortall, Daine commissioned a skilled tailor to make her guards fit just right. It was made from expensive imported leather and like most of her things, had a pattern of gold stitching as decoration. Daine knew she would be visiting the Carthak training yards, so she had brought her recently made quiver full of newly fletched arrows and her unique recurved bow.  
  
Quickly eating breakfast, Daine jogged leisurely towards the guests courtyard where as she waited for the Emperor of Carthak. While waiting for Kaddar, Daine conversed with some of the robins that inhabited in the nearby tree.  
  
'Did I surprise you?' it was spoken not a breathe away from her ear. Daine jumped in shock.  
  
'Do you have to do that?' Daine snapped. The intruder couldn't help but laugh.  
  
'Not funny!' Daine all but seethed. She took a good look at Kaddar. With the attire he was wearing, Daine could see how fit and strong the sole ruler of Carthak was. Kaddar wore green breeches and a loose, plain white shirt. His masculine chest could be seen over the open-collared shirt. His knee-high boots were black and polished.  
  
After awhile, Daine realized she was staring; fortunately she wasn't the only one acting discourteous. Carthaks' sovereign was also gazing at her. Clearing her throat to get his attention, Daine was amused to see she had startled Kaddar out of his trance.  
  
With a tinge of pink on his cheeks, Kaddar apologized - failing to hide his embarrassment.  
  
'Don't be discomfited, my lord! It's normal for all males my age to gawp at young women such as myself!' Daine couldn't stop laughing at his expression. It was priceless. Not many rulers would ever wear the same expression as Kaddar did now. It was lucky indeed that no one but themselves were present.  
  
'Thanks for being the Emperor of Carthak's supporter!' Kaddar's face went, possibly on his tanned skin, a darker shade of pink.  
  
'I thought you told me to think you as a friend and constant companion! Well, I paid attention, and I'm being that friend.' Daine was still amused at Ozourne's nephew. 'Your expression.it was priceless!' Daine burst into a fresh batch of giggles.  
  
'Can we get going now? I feel like I've had enough fun for today, yet we haven't even started.hurry up, Daine!' He started walking away, in the direction of the training yards, from the young women who was still on the ground laughing as hard as possible.  
  
Daine managed to get control of herself. 'Hey, Kaddar! Wait up! A little laugh wasn't that harmful.'  
  
'A little?' Kaddar muttered. 'That is the biggest understatement I have heard since my uncle told me that he was invading Tortall for the good of the state!'  
  
Daine managed to catch up to him. She lifted her hand to his shoulder and made him spin around to face those trusting eyes of hers. 'Kaddar, will you forgive me? The next few weeks will be grim indeed if we don't forgive and forget.'  
  
'Fine! You're forgiven, but never, ever going to be forgotten!' Kaddar grinned maliciously.  
  
Daine raised her arms in mock surrender. She decided she would change the topic. 'Have the palace training grounds changed from the last time I saw them?'  
  
'No, not exactly. Since I decided on spending more money on helping commoners that were affected by the famine, one-eighth of our army disbanded. Last time you saw thousands of Carthaks' soldiers, today might be different. Most of those who left were from the Army of the North, and that's the army closest to us. The friends I introduced to you before, they won't be nearly as informal. It's a shame. I lost some good friends for becoming emperor.'  
  
His last words afflicted Daine. She never thought about the negatives of becoming an emperor. It never occurred to her that Kaddar would lose friends to envy and jealousy. Then again, when Daine thought hard in the matter she realized that Numair had lost his best friend to Carthaks' politics.  
  
'Kaddar?' Daine whispered softly.  
  
'Hmm.' Kaddar seemed to be deep in his own thoughts.  
  
'You won't ever walk away from our friendship, will you? Daine trembled as she said this. She knew it sounded childish, but the answer really did matter.  
  
'Daine!' Kaddar seemed appealed even at the thought. 'Of course I won't. I'm not the man my uncle was. I value amity wherever I can find it. You're one of my greatest friends. In fact, you are the only one that has given me positive news and company in weeks, and without you I don't know how I could cope.' Kaddar stopped in his tracks and gently grabbed Daine by the shoulders. 'Listen, Daine. I would never, EVER betray you. It was you who gave me the courage to take the title as Emperor. It was you who forced Ozourne to abdicate. Never, ever question our relationship!'  
  
'Thank you, Kaddar - for being so special to me. I don't deserve all of this attention and I'm.I'm really grateful.' Daine gave Kaddar a warm, friendly hug. She breathed in his scent (a.n: or was it perfume?) and rested her head on Kaddar's muscly shoulder (a.n: I thought Kaddar was six foot or somefink). Kaddar simply rested his arms on Daine's waist and pulled her towards him tightly.  
  
'Come on, let's get going. I would like to practice my combat skills. And you have to promise to try the sword. I'll take you to the blacksmith first, so you can select a short sword that suits you.' Kaddar tenderly pushed away and pointed in the blacksmiths direction.  
  
'Do you have a sword of your own? I'm betting it'll be so heavy with all the gems encrusted on it!' Daine chuckled.  
  
'Are you mocking me!?' Kaddar asked with false angry. 'And for your information I do have a sword. Instead of all the jewellery that I supposing have in it, it has a large crystal on the top with magic inside it.'  
  
'Here we are. The blacksmiths name is Master Hereford (a.n: *twiddles thumbs innocently* I didn't steal that from England's province). He is one of the most skilled smiths in Carthak, and we're lucky he have him stay here. You see, uncle blackmailed him into working for him. I found out about it and offered him a worthy settlement. He refused, probably knowing that I had more potential then Ozourne' - at this point Kaddar grinned sheepishly - 'and he stayed for a reasonable sum of money.'  
  
'That's good of you, Kaddar. You need to gain your subjects trust, and you're on the way there.' Daine appraised Kaddar.  
  
They stepped inside into a very warm atmosphere. Steel tools and large fire places could be seen everywhere. An anvil held an exquisitely made shield with miniature inscriptiones crafted on it. Gold plate shined on the border and middle of it. Leather implanted on it made it stronger. In conclusion, the blacksmith was huge.  
  
(a.n: before I begin this next dialogue, I've gotten carried away again - *bows head in shame and disappointment* - I've already typed 1,500 words and haven't even gotten to the plot in this chapter! My new limit is 3,000.)  
  
'This is wonderful! I've never seen anything like it.' Kaddar smiled at this comment - he liked praises from Daine, mainly because they were genuine.  
  
'Master Hereford!' The emperor assumed his imperial status. It was wise to hurry to tend to the Emperor's will. They had learned well from Emperor Ozourne.  
  
A dark, hard looking man walked from around the corner, saw Kaddar and dropped to one knee. He muttered 'Imperial Majesty'.  
  
'You have heard of the Tortall delegation residing here?' Kaddar enquired pleasantly.  
  
Master Hereford rose from his knee and nodded.  
  
'This is Tortall's, Baroness Veralidaine of Onau. She is here to look for a short sword.' As Kaddar announced Daine, Hereford's eyes widened in disbelief as the last sentence was said. Even though Tortall's Lioness was a King's Champion, the Carthak's had not adopted such 'folly'.  
  
'Your Imperial Majesty, I have a great selection of well crafted swords which would suit My Lady.' Hereford's eyes were downcast. 'This way, My Liege.' At this, the blacksmith bowed and started walking through several stone corridors till he stopped at a particular door. (a.n: sorry about that sentence, it sounds dodgy cause I'm half asleep *yawn*) Daine and Kaddar followed him at a sedate pace.  
  
Master Hereford bowed, once again, and entered the room. As Daine entered, scores of swords came into view, some were lying carefully on anvils, others hung on the worn, stone wall or on the black, iron rack.  
  
'Great Goddess. There are.so many.' Daine was absolutely stunned. 'How can one choose one out of so many?' At this comment Kaddar turned to her and smiled.  
  
'I have no idea. I had the privilege of having mine commissioned. I would have had a sword made especially for you; unfortunately there wouldn't be enough time. I'm sure one of these will be sufficient.' Kaddar walked up to one of the working benches and picked up a gold-plated sword with small inscriptions on it. 'Here - try this.'  
  
'Mmm.' Daine muttered as she tested the weight and length. 'I'd prefer one with a wide berth. The handle doesn't fit my hand.' Daine set the sword down and picked up another one with vines engraved up the blade. 'Right length.bit too heavy.very slippery, can't grip right.' The young mage set that one down and tested another five or more swords.  
  
After about half an hour Daine conferred to Kaddar. 'None of them fit my stats. Maybe I should look for one that appeals to me.' Kaddar had handed Daine three swords to try - none of them Daine accepted. (a.n: *yawn*)  
  
Kaddar sighed. 'We just have to look properly.'  
  
Daine walked over to a particularly unique sword hung on the wall. It had small dragons engraved on the handle and flames going down the blade. The dragons were covered in gold leaf. The end of the handle was a golf ball sized crystal. Daine reached over and gently run her hand over the gold dragons. 'I think I found me sword.' Daine muttered to herself.  
  
'Kaddar!' Daine called to get his attention. 'Can I try this one?'  
  
'Go ahead, Daine.' He waved his hand towards Master Hereford. Hereford unhooked it for her.  
  
Daine hefted the dragon-sword in her right-hand. It was perfect! (a.n: so stereotypical *sigh + yawn*) The length, weight, berth.everything! (a.n: reminds me of Maths *sigh*)  
  
'I found it! I found my sword!' Daine was so excited. If she were a child, Daine would jump up and down as though she just got a life-time supply of candy.  
  
'That sure is one of the finest made swords I have ever seen.' Kaddar turned to Master Hereford. 'Its name, please?  
  
'My Lady, its name is DragonStar.'  
  
Daine looked at the sword in awe. The name sounded so powerful, so dignified (a.n: so Sara Douglass like.), so dominant.  
  
'Lady Daine has chosen her sword. I will reimburse the amount of what it is worth. A clerk shall visit later with the chosen amount.' Kaddar used this statement as way formal way to ask the fee.  
  
'The price, Your Majesty, for this smith work is thirty gold (a.n: is it silver or gold?) nobles - A most reasonable price.'  
  
Daine leaned forward to whisper in Kaddar's ear. 'Thirty nobles! Are you mad!? The most I have spent on something is four nobles! Please, Kaddar.I really think that cost is-'  
  
'- is quite cheap.' Kaddar grinned sarcastically at Daine. 'Do I have to remind you that this is a gift from me? Also, you always seem to forget that you've just received a deed for the barony of Olau - one of the richest provinces of Tortall! You have all the money you can spend.' Kaddar turned away from Daine to converse with Master Hereford.  
  
Daine caught fragments of their conversation - 'thirsty nobles it is.must oil it once every two days.should be right for the Lady.needs lesson.ask the Master of Swords.she is gifted in archery.could be just as good in the sword -'  
  
Kaddar noticed Daine was standing there waiting for Hereford and him to finish there conversation. 'Thank you for your services, Master Hereford. It is lucky indeed we have your valuable skills within the palace.' With that Kaddar offered Daine his hand and exited the blacksmith. (a.n: yes, Daine did bring the sword with her. *yawns* If you've noticed, my writing is becoming sloppy)  
  
'Oh Kaddar, thank you, thank you!' Daine's eyes filled with tears. She still couldn't believe all that had happened in the past week. The two days she could never forget was the day she accept her barony and today - Kaddar, Emperor of Carthak, had given his unconditional friendship and gifted her an exquisitely made sword.  
  
'I hoped you'd like it.' Daine looked up in a pair of eyes set with such gentleness and compassion she had never seen before - not even such tenderness in Numair. (a.n: I'm going to sleep now - it's like 2 a.m. in the morning *yawns for the last time* good night, whoever bothers to read this) 'Don't keep worrying about the cost, Daine! Would you think an emperor ever be short of money?'  
  
Suddenly hitting realization, Daine blushed. 'I thought you said I should ignore the fact that you were an emperor.' Daine muttered under her breathe.  
  
Kaddar unfortunately caught her soft rebuke. 'I'm sorry, Daine. It's just that sometimes you think everything's so complicated, even when there is a simple solution. Look-' At this point, Kaddar pointed towards a group of buildings '-they're the palace barracks. Only body guards, palace soldiers, pages and squires may stay there. That's where we're heading. They've got the best practice yards that is walking distance for us.'  
  
'I'll race you!' Daine skidded ahead. Her dress hardly slowed her.  
  
Kaddar grinned and waited a couple of seconds to give Daine a reasonable head start before beginning the race himself. Fit for a woman Daine was, but Kaddar was tipping on his prime age - he had muscles and his body condition was healthy.  
  
Daine, running as fast as her body would let her, turned her head in time to see Kaddar sprint right past her. Kaddar was grinning widely at his triumph. When Daine caught up with him he said -'I thought you fit, Lady Daine! You should be able to beat someone as lazy as me. I mean, I have to sit indoors all day sighing treaties and eating food!' The emperor and his female companion were laughing so hard they couldn't say anything.  
  
They walked, together, up to the barrack gates. The soldiers guarding it lowered their heads, knelt on one knee and shouted in unison 'Your Imperial Majesty!' Kaddar nodded gravely and entered with Daine.  
  
'I told you I attracted attention wherever I go!' Kaddar nodded to a few passing knights who knelt like the guards at the gate. 'It's a shame though, because I think you should have the awareness.' Kaddar nodded to a couple of well behaved squires and pages. 'Quite frankly, I do get rather sick of obeying protocol and rules. For instance, nodding too much gets me rather dizzy.' He trailed off, smiling.  
  
'I'll have to get used to it to. After all, I was born a bastard, yet now I'm in the company of a fine young emperor who claims I'm his friend, and I'm treated like a lady. Don't say it, Kaddar!' Daine was ready for his lecturing on how she is officially a courtier now. 'I know, I know.I am a noble now.'  
  
'It takes time to a just - I had to a just to becoming an emperor! I'll promise to stop reminding you of being a noble and all.' Kaddar offered his hand to Daine so they could shake on the pledge.  
  
'You give me a pendant with my name engraved on the front if you break your promise!' Daine took Kaddar's hand and shook it enthusiastically and vigorously.  
  
'Done! Come on, I'd like to introduce you to Joshua Leicester, the Swords Master. (a.n: *twiddles thumbs innocently* I didn't steal that from England's province, again!)  
  
'Your Imperial Majesty!' A large, tanned man hurried out from a neighbouring building. He vaguely reminded Daine of Sarge. He bowed low. He must be of noble birth Daine thought.  
  
'Ah, Master Leicester, I have here a female companion who has some interest in swords craft. Her title is Baroness Veralidaine of Onau. Would you know where my former companions are?' Kaddar referred to the boys Daine meet on her earlier visit.  
  
'They are practising archery, my liege. They will welcome your company. Would you like me to guide My Lady to the practice yards for sword combat, your Majesty?' Master Leicester asked politely.  
  
'I wonder what happens if they don't welcome our company?' Daine whispered sarcastically in Kaddar's ear.  
  
Kaddar snorted. 'Thank you, Master Leicester. The Lady Daine and myself will visit the archery fields before taking up your offer.'  
  
As Daine walked up to the archery yards, about sixteen adolescences their age came into view. 'Will they treat me the same way they did before, or will they not be as friendly?'  
  
'I'm not sure. The majority of the court is really thankful you got rid of Ozorne. And.with me present I doubt they'll be forthcoming. It's a shame, really.'  
  
'I'm sorry everything changed just because of me.' Daine looked troubled.  
  
'Don't be. Every emperor will eventually experience the same situation. It's inevitable.  
  
They reached the group of youths. All of them seemed surprised to see Kaddar and I here, Daine thought as they bowed.  
  
'Imperial Majesty.' They mumbled together.  
  
'Thank you for the friendly welcome.' Kaddar said lightly, so they wouldn't take offence. 'You've meet Daine of Tortall, have you not?'  
  
Most of them nodded. Daine saw a couple of familiar faces. 'Hello, it's good to be back and visit the archery yards. I recall last time I came here I demonstrated the skill of a female Tortall soldier!' Daine kept a large about of humour in her voice.  
  
'Oh yeah, I remember! You were the one that shot five arrows in the bullseye! I remember you!' A boy, about a year younger, seemed to want everyone to know that he knew Daine. He was quickly hushed.  
  
'Don't bother, I'll challenge any of you to the long bow!' Daine broke the ice.  
  
A number of voices could be heard -'I'll gladly!', 'Bet I could beat a woman!' and 'You couldn't even string a long bow!'  
  
Daine grinned as the majority of young men responded enthusiastically to her offer. Even Kaddar smiled with humour. 'Why don't we go in pairs? That way everyone gets a fair chance.'  
  
A tanned adolescence introduced himself as Kelran of Iresla. 'Would you mind if I partnered with you?'  
  
Daine was grateful at his kindness. 'Not at all! You have fair arm for archery?'  
  
'I'd call myself average. My strength lies with jousting. If you want someone skilled in the long sword look at Jordon of Southern Shire. (a.n: I didn't steal that from LOTR.) Also, William of Gloucester (a.n: I admit it - I'm stealing names from English earldoms) has a talent in the crossbow. As far as I know, you hold the title for best at archery for the long bow. Your male friend is also one of the best when it comes to sword on horse - he would make a great cavalry of the Carthak knighthood.'  
  
Daine was intrigued by his knowledge. 'You're good in jousting? I've heard about it.isn't that where you're mounted on a horse with armour?'  
  
Kelran nodded vigorously. 'Your horse also must wear armour, mainly to protect its flanks. The weapon wielded is called a lance. The lance is a long piece of wood, round and smooth. Traditionally the lance is blunted before the metal covering is placed in its point. I forgot to mention - the rider must wear all armour protecting all areas of the body. The arena, in which the jousting is held, is shaped in an oval. A fence is placed in the centre. The two competitors ride their horses parallel to the fence - one on each side. They point the lance at the other rider.' (a.n: you can tell I've been watching a Knights Tale)  
  
'In a tournament, there are scoring rules - one point for hitting the opponent's body with a lance, two for impaling the lance on his head and three for knocking him off his horse. Knocking you opponents earns you his horse - quite rewarding, it is.'  
  
After Kelran finished explaining jousting, Daine quickly looked for Kaddar. He seemed content with his partner. Daine was relieved to see, they were talking earnestly in a pleasant, companionable way.  
  
'It's good to know Kaddar is happy here. The last few months haven't been nearly as comforting. Every time Kaddar came to visit, only a couple of boys would talk to Kaddar - all the rest were really distance.' Daine jumped at hearing Kelran say Kaddars' name with so much familiarity. 'Don't be surprised, Daine. Kaddar, Richard and I have always been on the best terms. I also studied with Kaddar at the University.'  
  
'I was just wondering who your parents are.' Seeing Kelran's puzzled expression, Daine hastily added - 'just another random thought.'  
  
'Hmm.my father is the more important one - he is Carthak's treasurer. My mum was heiress of the earldoms of Ulerose and Cornwell. She has the title of Duchess of Pembroke.'  
  
(a.n: more English names! Just abit of background knowledge - Richard, Henry III's brother, was also Duke of Cornwell and their sister was Countess of Pembroke. They were around during the lifetime of Simon de Montford.)  
  
Luckily, in Daine's case, he didn't ask who her parents were.  
  
Everyone began to prepare for the archery competition, many of them where oiling there strings or sharpening their well-made fletched arrows. Kaddar and his partner disappeared to the archery workshop.  
  
(a.n: sorry about all these notes but I just realised ive gone ova my new limit! I've so far written 4,000 words!!! I think I really do have a problem for writing above a word limit.)  
  
Kelran ran his eyes over Daine's own equipment. 'I see you're familiar with archery. Is that a hand-made recurved bow? It looks so different.'  
  
'I bought it recently at a Tortall workshop. It's quite well known. Have you heard of Master Jinx?'  
  
'Master Jinx? Of course! He is a great craftsman. I didn't know he resided in Tortall, though.' Kelran seemed quite interested.  
  
'I was looking through his workshop to find a replacement bow, because mine snapped. It caught my eye - see the unique curve in it? And the hand grooves? It's perfect for my arm structure, and weight is ideal.' Daine explained.  
  
'Hmm.never seen anything like it. We better get ready. First round's nearly beginning.' Kelran quickly drew his own bow and strung it. 'You can go in the first group.' He quickly stepped back, giving Daine the required space to shoot.  
  
Daine had no trouble at stringing her large bow. With ease she fitted it to one end of the bow and set it against her foot. Raising the free end of the string, she brought the other end of the bow down, hooking them together neatly. Daine them drew five arrows from her quiver and twisted them in the grassy area to her left. The female archer looked to her left and right, seeing about another eight archers doing the same. Daine noticed that Kaddar had chosen to go in the second group.  
  
A man, no doubt the Archery Master, shouted the orders - 'load' and 'careful aim, and FIRE!'  
  
The majority of the arrows fired were aimed well. Daine's arrows were (again) dead centre. There were many other arrows shot in the bullseye, but none as consistent as Daine's. (a.n: every group had its own archery board)  
  
Daine, again, proved she was a great archer. The young men around her were in awe. Some were whispering among themselves - 'She keeps getting better and better.' and 'I wonder were she learnt to do that. Maybe I could learn from the same Master.'  
  
Kaddar and Kelran grinned at her triumph. It was their turn now. They loaded their bows, and on command fired. It was amusing to see the nervous expressions some of the young soldiers wore. They were hoping to beat Daine, but, of course, they didn't want offend their emperor and beat him. Luckily, their determination to defeat Daine overcame their doubts.  
  
Daine compared all the boards. It seemed Kaddar, Kelran and another had gotten three arrows on the bullseye and two just outside. While the others discussed the outcome of the bout, Daine ran up to Kaddar and Kelran who were talking earnestly. 'Congratulations, both of you! That was fantastic. Where did you learn to shoot like that? Then again, being the Emperor obviously means you have to be pretty good at everything. As for you Kelran, I reckon you're naturally talented when it comes to combat - from what I've heard.'  
  
Both male companions chuckled at Daine's far-fetched predictions. 'Nope Daine, I'm sorry to inform you that you're completely wrong. Kaddar and I learnt from the Archery Master. He is one of the greatest tutors we could ever have. He has a whole load of drills and training techniques I would have never done with another.' Kelran informed her.  
  
'His name is Master Padric. You've probably noticed he is considerably whiter then us. He comes from the North. Galla, I think. Ozorne (a.n: I spelt it right, Keita!!!) captured him in a raid. I persuaded uncle to release him. I made Padric show his skill in archery. Ozorne finally relented, forcing Padric to become his Archery Master. Again, like Master Hereford, I offered Master Padric as settlement and future. Like Master Hereford, he refused.' Kaddar grinned broadly.  
  
'I heard from Kaddar you would like to try the short sword. I would doubt you could wield a two-handed long sword - it would be far too heavy. If you want to try your sword out, we'd better make for practice yards. You up to it, Daine? Kelran made a highly insulting bow and indicated that they should follow.  
  
'And he thinks that I don't know my way around. I practically grew up here.' muttered Kaddar, who was walking beside Daine.  
  
(a.n: jeez, I wish I could finish this chappie now.)  
  
Daine laughed. 'You must be pretty close to Kelran. How did you get to know each other?'  
  
Kaddar frowned, trying to retrieve the memory. 'Let me see.Kelran, Richard and I basically grew up in the same house. While growing in our childhood, I was not heir - Paolair, my elder brother was. I grew up knowing only my two companions and the peace that surrounded us. I was kept far, far away from politics - away from all the danger. We went to the university together. As you know, I have magic with plants and herbs. Richard was born with the ability to alter the growth in trees and plants. Kelran loves blacksmith. He uses his Gift to turn metal subtle. Even though we had such different Gifts, it did not alter our relationship. Richard is my closest advisor. It is impossible for Kelran to become an advisor till he inherits his fathers and mothers legacy. He would not be important enough, and other courtiers would develop ill feelings towards Kelran if he was endorsed as my advisor. He understands the situation well.'  
  
They were still following Kelran to the yards. Daine was nearly a bare whisper. 'May I.can I ask about Paolair? I understand if you won't talk about him.' Daine added quickly.  
  
'Me, mind? No, of course I wouldn't. If you asked that, it would easy to presume that you have never heard of our brotherly relationship.' Kaddar said the last words rather sardonically. 'Paolair is known as the "Serpent of the Sea". He was always vain and ambitious. Ozorne was right to punish him as he did.'  
  
Daine looked up at him, startled. Kaddar smiled bitterly. 'We found out he schemed against the Emperor Ozorne and his immediate family, so that would leave him to the throne. I don't know what went wrong with him. He always treated me as though I was lesser and he was the superior. I have never held a place for him in my heart.'  
  
'I'm sorry you had to go through such a trail, for one so young.' Daine said apologetically.  
  
'Don't be, Daine. I'm sorry you had such a difficult childhood. You deserved better. Let us change the subject. So how is King Jon, my royal cousin?' Kaddar added sarcastically.  
  
'Well enough. I still think he's mad! How could.could he give a barony? I will never, ever get over that!' Kaddar rolled his eyes at this.  
  
'Easily.I think.' Kaddar muttered. They had arrived at the practice yards. Kelran disappeared to the weapon store room to fetch Kaddar and his own sword.  
  
When Kelran did come back, he caught Kaddar instructing Daine the basic stances of sword play. They spent the whole afternoon on practicing. Daine was surprise to know that she was indeed a natural swordswoman. Her body flexibility allowed her to whirl and dodge Kaddar's skilled sword with amazing speed.  
  
'You're a natural, Daine.' Kaddar panted.  
  
Daine grinned, hefting DragonStar in her hand - the crystal shone in Kaddar's eye - momentarily blinding him. 'Have you been taught to enter crystals with your magic? It allows you to extend your control over its dominion. Would you like me to teach you?'  
  
'Numair never taught me. I don't think he thought it was necessary.' Mentioning Numair's name brought Daine unwanted memories.  
  
'Here, let me show you - put your hand over the crystal.' Kaddar stood behind her. Daine's back pressed against his hard (or soft?) muscular. His arm came across to guide her hand. 'Feel your power flow freely.' Kaddar whispered the words. The Mage of Wild Magic felt her copper fire. It was surrounding her, pleading to be let free.  
  
'Maybe I shouldn't.it's not safe.' Daine felt the pleading of her magic, urging her to loosen her grip, and telling Daine that it would be so easy.  
  
Kaddar murmured in her ear. 'Free your magic. Direct it towards the crystal. Don't let your magic lunge for freedom - remember, towards the crystal.'  
  
Daine closed her eyes and entered her world of The People. Copper fire flamed in the direction of Daine. 'The crystal, the crystal is your refuge - it is the key to your freedom! Follow me.' Her power needed no more persuasion. Daine gathered her strength and gave entrance to her power.  
  
Kaddar's voice snapped Daine back to reality. What she saw somewhat surprised her. DragonStar's crystal was filled with her delicate copper fire. The flames flicked side to side in a hypnotizing motion.  
  
'You did it, Daine! It takes a Novice several weeks before mastering such skill! You are indeed brilliant! Try DragonStar out for yourself. This time, feel the movement. Daine, you need to believe that you control the sword. You need to break it - tame DragonStar.' Kaddar clapped his imperial hands to Daine's obvious success.  
  
While Kaddar had taught Daine this new skill, Kelran had gone to find the Master of Swords (a.n: Joshua Leicester) and had missed the end result. 'I just missed him!' Kelran panted. He had yet seen Daine's sword. 'Apparently there was a riding accident with a group of squires.' He shook his head. 'His nephew was among those involved in it.'  
  
'Is everything under control? Does it require my attention?' Kaddar immediately stepped back into his role as Emperor of Carthak.  
  
'Calm down, old boy! Everything is fine. Master Leicester knew you were here and made sure everything was in perfect order. In fact, I think he was hoping you wouldn't find out about the calamity.' Kelran was firm in his reassurance. 'Is that.is that your sword, Daine? Amazing! You were able to do that in such short time! I, myself, would love to have such control over my Gift. You do know that my Gift is subject to blacksmith?' Kelran was delighted that Daine had managed to transfer her magic in the crystal.  
  
'All thanks to Kaddar. I had no idea how to do. He was the one who showed me how. Hey! How come your own crystal doesn't have any of your Gift in it?' Daine's eyes turned to look at his sword.  
  
'There is another technique to hide your magic within your crystal.' Kaddar closed his eyes and muttered a phrase. Instantaneously pale green fire revealed itself. 'I prefer not to let people know that I use magic to extend my skills in the sword.' Kaddar shrugged.  
  
'Why don't we head back to the palace? It's getting late and I would like to go visit Richard. Thanks to my buddy here' - Kelran slapped Kaddar on the back -'I never see Richard anymore. He's always engrossed in his paper work.'  
  
*** (a.n: this paragraph is just to end the chapter)  
  
'Thank you, Kaddar, for the wonderful day. I will never, ever forget today.' Daine gave Kaddar an embrace - similar to the one she gave him earlier. Daine felt so right in Kaddar's arms. Her warmth was so comfortable; it felt so right for Kaddar to hold Daine in his arms. She felt like simply closing her eyes and let everything float by.  
  
*** Jeez, this chapter was tiring. On Microsoft Word this chappie was more then 20 pages. It was pretty hard to finish this chapter as school has started and I have a problem with actually using my laptop - It's at school for five days a week! I only have two days a week to complete each chapter!!! Sorry if the next chapter takes a two weeks or more. *sigh* it's not my fault - it's the schools! *mutters under breathe on how school holds no compassion for its students*  
  
Ova and out, izzy 


	5. Chapter 5

In the Flames I Shall Go  
  
PLEASE READ EVERY AUTHOR'S NOTE BECAUSE THEY ARE IMPORTANT!!!  
  
a.n: I've decided not to keep Kitten and Zek in the story - they're just too annoying. From now, they're residing at the university. I also decided that Daine will use were magic rarely because she promised Jon she wouldn't. Sorry for the inconvenience. *shrugs off any death-glares*  
  
I also get the picture THAT BASICALLY EVERYONE HATES MY LITTLE NOTED *silent tears roll down cheek* ill try and stop writing them. I need some beta readers so can Keita and Janka help me? I'll email the next chapter to you later!  
  
DAMMIT! DON'T READ MY OTHER STORY! IT IS REALLY, REALLY BAD!!!!! *tries to cover up link to Harry Potter story*  
  
{YOU GOT A LONG CHAPTER - NOW YOU GET A SHORT CHAPTER}  
  
Chapter 5  
  
This was only the second time in Carthak Daine ever got to wear her casual and comfortable clothes. She wore a loose, white cotton shirt with tiny vines stitched into the helm and dark green leggings. As it was a cold, bitter, blustery day, Daine also wore a cloak of a rich green tone. Its clasp consisted of a leaf shaped emerald on a pure gold broach. Apart from the cloaks' clasp, Numair's ring, Kaddar's armband, Daine wore no jewellery. Her hair was done up in a simple plait.  
  
Today seems like one of the only days this month where I've actually felt myself. Daine thought while looking herself in the mirror. It wasn't that she was vain, she was simply nervous. Kaddar better dress in a simple outfit. Mithros bless, if he doesn't - she'll look like a beggar!  
  
At this point there was an abrupt knocking on her apartment door. Daine changed her ears to bat ears so she could here Agnes answer the visitor, from where she sat.  
  
'Your Imperial Majesty! The Lady Baroness will be on her way.' Agnes popped her head through the door of Daine's bedroom. 'My Lady! Emperor Kaddar waits in your sitting room. Do hurry. I'd hate to keep his Imperial Majesty waiting.'  
  
Before entering, Daine changed her ears back to the normal form. 'Majesty!' Daine had to use formality since Agnes was still present. 'It's superb to see you in excellent health.' Kaddar grinned, and shook his head at her attempt to start a formal conversation with him.  
  
Kaddar waved his hand towards Agnes - a signal to depart. When she left Kaddar made forward, lifted Daine's hand and kissed it. When Kaddar performed this curtesy, Daine blushed demurely. 'Shall we get going, my lady?'  
  
'Assuredly!' Daine giggled. She was relived to see that Kaddar was dressed similarly her - he wore a loose, satin shirt with gold thread entwined together at the helm. The open collar revealed his muscular chest. Mauve breaches completed his outfit. He wore an amethyst drop on his left ear, and small hoops in his right. Like Daine, he wore little jewellery. He also had a cloak of lilac with an exquisitely made clasp.  
  
Kaddar offered his hand as courtesy to escort Daine. 'Why thank you!' Daine exclaimed sarcastically. 'I've always need a hand to walk.' She said as she took the offered one.  
  
'You've probably realized that I've taken a particular interest in modernizing all the palace temples.' Kaddar explained. 'They were all originally in a state of neglect.'  
  
'As you remember, the Graveyard Hag had a little chat to me after we discovered Master Salmal?n was still alive. Well, I took her advice and her temple looks as good as new. There are about seven priests for each temple, numerous offerings a day - including iris incenses and a sacrificial goose on the altar, the temple is cleaned every two days, and for each temple there are two guards. Carthak seems to be in the gods' favour again. The famine now cease to exist, the crime rate is half of what it used to be, the nobles are co-operating with me and we've managed to almost take the rebellion out of action.'  
  
'Wow,' Daine had just managed to take in all the news. 'I didn't know that your rule would be so.blessed.'  
  
'Neither did I.' Kaddar admitted. 'I have my own ambitions. I desire to make Carthak a much better place then it was when my uncle reigned. I want everything, everyone at peace when my sovereignty ends.'  
  
'Everyone has ambitions.' Daine agreed. She just realized that Kaddar had no heir. 'Don't you have plans to marry? I mean, you can't die and not have an heir! Your reign would end in civil war!'  
  
'At the moment I'm rather reluctant to thing about nuptials. I understand that I need an heir, but I've got more significant issues to look after.' Kaddar said with a hint of male arrogance. (a.n: males these days! Think themselves all mighty!!! I couldn't help myself.)  
  
They walked the same route Daine had been deceived, by the Graveyard Hag, to the temples. This time she took her time to look at all the luscious garden on the way.  
  
Daine persisted on the topic. 'But I'm sure you've met some charming princess of a distance land.'  
  
'I speak truth when I say I've never meet any foreign princess that could have been a possible bride. Uncle was so relentless when he said he wanted me to marry a Tortallian. I personally think it was because that way, Ozourne could ransom her. I'm only fifteen. I don't need to think of marriage.' From that, Kaddar abruptly changed the topic as they rounded the last corner in the direction of the temples. 'Trust me; you'll love the change in the palace temples.' His eyes had momentarily lost its guard, and Daine saw something she had never seen in anyone's eyes. It was quickly suppressed.  
  
Daine was indeed delighted. The polished gold leaf gave all the temples an air of dignity and majesty. Kaddar spoke truth about all the changes. There were two stationary guards dressed in ceremonial gear. As they strolled towards Mithros' temple the soldiers guarding it did a well rehearsed salute, crying in unison 'Your Imperial Majesty!' Kaddar nodded towards them.  
  
'Oh, glory,' breathed Daine. 'Kaddar, you've made such a difference. The gods must be incredibly pleased with you!' Her eyes were upon a shiny, lustrous statue of the great god. Numerous offerings were lying idle at the foot of the figure. Rare stones encrusted in the gold statue beguiled Daine.  
  
'Kaddar,' whispered Daine. 'Thank you. Thank you.' Her eyes were wet with tears. Before now, Kaddar had not realized how much these temples meant to Daine. (a.n: I decided that Daine loved temples because her father is a god, though she doesn't know it. Again, again I felt I needed to add this in *ignores the fruit thrown at me*)  
  
Not before long, he was swept in an enormous hug from his female companion. She had her arms around his neck and Kaddar laid his arms around her slim waist. They embraced for a while - both enjoying each others presence and warmth. The emperor's lips were in Daine's thick brown hair and her head was cradled between his hard muscular chest.  
  
Kaddar looked down into his companions' dark, handsome eyes. He slowly kissed her forehead very gently. Daine felt a jolt of indescribable, yet divine pleasure. Something in her head told her to react positively. She looked up into Kaddar's eyes, and saw what only people dream of seeing - his eyes were misted with so much emotion it hurt as to so much as look up in them. Kaddar lowered his head till their noses lightly touched. Both breathed each others scent, and savoured it. Hesitantly, for it seemed that both were new to this kind of affection, they lifted their months to touch. What started as a timid, friendly kiss, ended with fiery passion. Daine's arms were pressed hard against Kaddar's back, while his own hands were tangled through her thick, loose hair.  
  
Memories entered Daine's mind - Numair teaching her to communicate with Cloud silently, him slaying Stormwings to protect her and the most painful one of her teacher greeting her after everyone believed him dead. Daine saw things that frightened, and confused her.  
  
What once would have ended in a more intimate exchange, ended with an affable understanding. Painfully strong memoirs caused Daine to lose all self control. Uncertainty misted her judgment and was unable to comprehend her emotions. Daine tore her mouth from Kaddar's sweet breath. She panted heavily as she tried to regain some build of self-control.  
  
'Daine?' Kaddar peered into her dark, brown eyes. He sounded full of concern. 'Are you ill? I'm so sorry about that. If that is what you are troubled about, I will promise never to do it again.' His voice fell heavy when he said those last words. 'I never thought it would end like this.'  
  
Daine felt tears form in her eyelids. She had never felt so befuddled. Why all these feelings? Daine had never felt like this before. 'Please Kaddar; I'd like to go back now. I'm just need some time to think.'  
  
'Of course.' Kaddar seemed a bit dazed. 'Let me escort you.'  
  
*** sozz..i know it was a bit short compared to my last one. *smiles sadly* I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK, DAMMIT. (and I'm currently writing this in P.E. - the teacher is really, really thick.and Xela is watching over my shoulder) (she's telling me to recommend her stories to you)  
  
As if, Izzy. Hey peeps. DO NOT READ MY STORIES. Just kidding. Read them if you want- I'm just being contrary. Back to the grind of P.E... NOOOO! I knew there were two reasons I hated school- P.E, and Maths. Farewell!  
  
Right, back to the subject. Xela (which is alex) just totally shoved me off my laptop. (I think the teacher is watching us out of the corner of his eye) I ended this chapter because no one has offered any ideas for my plot *tears form* and I really do need ppl to review *brushes tears carelessly aside*.  
  
OMG OMG OMG!!! DO YOU KNOW THAT AVRIL LAVIGNE IS COMING TO AUSTRALIA. I have to get tickets. Omg omg omg. Damn, my lucks good! I absolutely love her songs. I hate her, but she is talented - give her credit for that. HER CONCERT IS ON THE 3RD OF JUNE. MUST GET TICKETS! If you're wondering I like avril, eminem, pink and Christiana Aguilera (I like her album 'stripped', its da best!)  
  
If you're wondering about my other story, I don't have the heart to complete it till i AT LEAST GET TEN REVIEWS. Pleaz pleaz pleaz review.  
  
I REALLY TRIED NOT TO WRITE THE AUTHORS NOTES! YOU WOULDN'T KNOW HOW STRENUOUS IT WAS TO CONTAIN MY SENSE OF HUMOUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | 


	6. Chapter 6

In the Flames I Shall Go  
  
Another -  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything (including my soul, the devil took that awhile ago). All I think I own is my plot and my characters. Tamora Pierce, on the other hand, owns everything (not including my soul, I told you - the DEVIL took it)!!!  
  
PLEASE READ EVERY AUTHOR'S NOTE BECAUSE THEY ARE IMPORTANT!!!  
  
a.n: you're probably thinking - 'WHY THE HELL DOES IZZY TAKE SO LONG TO UPDATE?' - well, here's the reason(s). My mum is really pissed and banned me from the main home computer FOR A WHOLE FORTNIGHT. Also, I always finish the chapters about one week after I finish the previous one. I just can't access the internet (even though we have cable). Another reasonable excuse is that my laptop, with all the chapters on it is at school 24:7! At the moment, I have finished chapter 7 and 8 but haven't had the opportunity to upload the files. Since the main computer has no disk drive, so I have to email it across and then upload it. ENOUGH EXCUSES! LET'S GET TO CHPATER 6!!!  
  
ON ANOTHER NOTE, I RECKON THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY, REALLY CONFUSING!!!! DON'T FLAME ME JUST BECAUSE IF IT!  
  
*drum roll* (I play percussion at school)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Daine slammed the door shut. The young mage slumped down on her canopied bed, and wept like she had never wept before.  
  
All Daine wanted to do was let everything go back to normal. She wished that she had never kissed Kaddar or mistaken Numair's fatherly love for something more. Daine had been an idiot to even think that. Her shirt, not intentionally, became rather wrinkled and wet. How could she lose all the barriers, she built over so many years, just evaporate?  
  
To Daine, love only brought damage and pain. Marriage, which was a ceremony supposing to be dressed in 'love', always ended in feuds and misbehaviour. How could anyone decide to bond themselves to another for life? If only she and Kaddar had never kissed, none of these excruciating thoughts would have occurred.  
  
Agnes entered the room, completely unaware of the past events. 'My Lady? Would do you require my services?' Turning to Daine, she finally realized that Daine was in an unstable state. 'Great Goddess, mistress! Whatever is wrong? You can talk to me, m'dear.' Said the older and wiser woman of the two.  
  
'I've had the same problems - every woman does.' Daine started in shock. 'I can read it in your eyes, m'lady. I have gift for reading people. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. But, mistress, can you care to tell me who? Who has caused such sorrow and depression?' Agnes smiled through her troubled face.  
  
'I'm sorry, Agnes. I can't tell. The details are confidential and must be kept only between me and.and someone I can't mention.' Daine managed to get a grip on herself (a.n: sorry about the slang) 'I would appreciate it if you did not mention this again - not to me nor anyone else.' Daine's voice hardened. 'I will be aware if you do. You may leave now.'  
  
Agnes was a woman of middle years (about mid-thirty) and completely understood why her mistress should be disturbed. 'Of course, m'lady. Do not hesitate to call on me, even if you want just some conversation.' Agnes trailed off, curtsied and quietly exited Daine's bedroom.  
  
'I should go for a walk, or maybe talk to Gareth and Martin.' Daine thought to herself. 'I can't be completely isolated from humanity.'  
  
Dressing in a simple blue and gold dress with seams sewed down the sides and a low neckline, Daine made her way out of the richly decorated apartments.  
  
While walking towards the guests' courtyard, Daine encountered Richard of Westsmith. 'Good afternoon, sir.'  
  
'My name's Richard. I'd prefer if you use it. How was your day, Daine?' Richard bowed slightly and began to walk with Daine towards the entrance to the courtyard. 'I heard you took a trip to the temples.'  
  
'Indeed, the improvement was amazing.' Daine tried very hard to keep her mind off Kaddar. 'Were you also responsible for the change?'  
  
'Part of it. I took care of the financial costs, while Kaddar and his lot organised the progress. I must say, it's pretty hard being an advisor.' said Richard. His eyes were set upon some distant tree. 'Everything you did, last visit, changed my life more than you could ever imagine.' This was said lightly, but Daine could feel that Richard meant every word.  
  
'I'm sorry if it made any negative effects.' Daine felt a bit put off. She thought she did the Carthak Empire good when she defeated Emperor Ozorne.  
  
What she heard in response surprised her. 'Sorry, indeed.' Richard muttered darkly. 'What you did can't be taken back, so live with the consequences, Daine! Stop acting so naïve, it is slightly infuriating.' The Duke looked up in surprise and covered his mouth with his hand. 'Daine, didn't mean what I said-'  
  
That was the last straw for Daine. Her patience had worn thin from Kaddar's kiss, Agnes interrogation and now this. '- Look Richard, I'm sorry if something happened because of me, but it was unintentional and I'd wish you'd just drop it.' With that, Daine walked off in the other direction. She left Richard of Westsmith standing there, by himself. 'See if I care.' Daine whispered to herself.  
  
(a.n: at this very moment I HAVE WRITERS' BLOCK! I need some ideas.)  
  
'Why is everything so wrong?' Daine thought, sadly. 'I miss Numair's company. I need someone close to talk to.' Daine knew she shouldn't tell Agnes. Who knows if she was a spy?  
  
Distracted by her thoughts, Daine realized that she had walked into an unknown corridor. At the end of it was a set of doors covered in precious jewels and ornaments.  
  
'I wonder where that leads to.' Daine knew she shouldn't open them, but curiosity got the better of her. The young mage had no problem pushing the pair of doors open. Surprisingly, the doors weighed about as light as a feather. 'Must be enchanted.' Daine thought vaguely.  
  
What she saw, some what astonished Daine. The ante chamber, for it looked like one, was the most richly adorned room she had ever seen. Jewels crowed the gold leaf walls. Rich, velvety curtains hung from the corner of the room. Gold rope tied them. The chairs were equally as luxurious. Each chair had a unique design. Some had feathered velvet in-built cushions. Others were carved professionally into designs which Daine thought impossible to be made on any chair. For example, one chair had an arm rest shaped with a cats head - its eyes were purple amethysts. Small coffee tables matched the chair designs. The table tops were made from thin sheets of delicate crystal. Paintings hung from the gold glazed walls. The lamps, made from crystal, had an opal in the centre, in case of emergencies.  
  
Two richly dressed soldiers could be seen standing guard at the entrance of the next door. They both faced the other direction so Daine was out of view. The wild mage stealthy transformed into a fly, and flue from the ante chamber into the actual apartment. The soldiers didn't seem perturbed about the strange fly that entered the warm room.  
  
From a fly's perspective, Daine could see that this room was even more richly adorned then the last. It was large and spacious. The silence was only broken by the fire crackling pleasantly in a fireplace. To Daine, it seemed an insult to call it a fireplace. It looked more like a jewelled altar. The carpets were styled and elegant.  
  
Hiding behind a red, velvety curtain, Daine transformed back to her original self. As a fly, she could only hear really distinct sounds - now she could hear faint murmuring from one of the other rooms. Making sure the guards were busy, Daine slipped into the room with voices.  
  
What Daine heard was not what she was prepared to hear. Both of the male voices were the ones Daine had heard earlier today. Kaddar and Richard seemed agitated and were having a rather rough conversation.  
  
'How could you do that?' Daine heard Kaddar ask hotly.  
  
'What about you? I've never seen you act so rashly before. What I do is for the good of Carthak.' Richard's reply was said with a hint a fury.  
  
'Never remind me of the good of Carthak. You speak above your station.' Kaddar seethed. Daine had never heard Kaddar so angry.  
  
'Don't you see what you are doing? I'm preventing you from making the wrong choice!'  
  
'I make my own choices, Westsmith! You will never employ spies in my household! If I discover that you have defied me, there will be severe punishments. You know very well what happens when you commit treason.' Kaddar's voice showed his superiority.  
  
'That girl has done this to you! Can't you see what is happening to you, Kaddar?' Richard said, persistently.  
  
'You will address me as your emperor.' said Kaddar, coldly. 'You are dismissed from my apartments. You are also excused from tomorrows' conference, as you don't seem fit to participate.'  
  
'I am your closest advisor. I must make an appearance.' Richard said stubbornly.  
  
'Nevertheless, you will not attend. I will make a sufficient excuse. You are dismissed now!' Kaddar turned his back from Daine and Richard, to look out the window.  
  
Daine ducked out of view as Richard passed by. 'Maybe I should talk to Kaddar.' she thought. Quickly making up her mind, she came out of her hiding position and entered the room. After a quick look around, Daine realized this was a study - a rather large study. Kaddar was still staring into the distance.  
  
'Kaddar? Please tell me what's wrong.' Daine's voice brought the distracted emperor down to earth.  
  
'Mithros' bless, Daine! How did you get in here?' Kaddar swung around to look at her. His eyes were distant - he had covered his face with a mask. It was impossible to comprehend what he was thinking. 'I hope you didn't hear everything. Richard and I have had minor disagreement.'  
  
'You know me better then that, Kaddar. I can tell when you're lying. Can you please tell me what's going on between you and Richard? I don't think you needed to raise your voice and threaten Richard!' Daine was still shocked from hearing Kaddar lose control like that.  
  
Kaddar's hands clenched till his knuckles went white. 'You wouldn't understand! If you weren't so ignorant maybe you'd understand!' His voice was shaking with intensity. 'If you could only open your eyes and look at reality! Richard knows.something important, Daine; it very well could mean the fate of you and I! Wake up and look around.' Gone was his gently tone, gone was his air of amiability. Kaddar was beyond understanding.  
  
'What is the matter, Kaddar? I've never seen you lash out like that.' Daine stepped closer to peer into his stormy eyes. 'You can trust me.'  
  
'If you could only understand, Daine, I needn't tell you.' His voice shrunk to soft whisper. 'I can't trust anyone - not now, not ever.'  
  
'You can always trust me, Kaddar. I can help, but only if I know what's going on.' Daine laid her hand gently upon Kaddar's tense arm. 'I am your friend. Tell me what's wrong.'  
  
Kaddar looked down at where Daine rested her hand on his arm, and then looked away. His eyes were glassy with unidentifiable emotions. 'I can't, Daine. You wouldn't understand. I never thought you so blind. Please, I'd like you to leave my apartments. Now, if you please.' He took his arm away from Daine's touch and walked away.  
  
'Kaddar,' Daine realized he need some time alone, but she needed to talk with him. She ran up to him, grabbed his shoulder and swung him around to face her. Tears formed in her eyes. 'Why won't you learn to trust? All I want to do is help you. What about this morning? Do you remember what we did?'  
  
Kaddar's face was emotionless. 'I'd like you to leave and go back to your own quarters.' With that, he left Daine.  
  
***  
  
I wrote this in two days! That'll explain why it is so short. It sounds a bit complicated. I don't even know what I was writing about. In fact, I had to change my whole plot/storyline just because of this chapter!!!  
  
Thanx to all my reviewers!!!! And most thanx to all those who constantly review.  
  
I GOT AVRIL TICKETS!!!!!!! Omg, omg, omg!!!!!!!! I GOT AVRIL TICKETS!!! In fact, my dear friend alex (Xela - the one that writes those really dodgy reviews) GOT AVRIL TICKETS FOR ME!!!! Unfortunately, she made me pay the cost back on Monday morning. *growls*  
  
FRIENDSHIP ALWAYS DEMANDS A COST, DOESN'T IT???  
  
Ova and out, izzy 


	7. Chapter 7

In the Flames I Shall Go  
  
PLEASE READ EVERY AUTHOR'S NOTE BECAUSE THEY ARE IMPORTANT!!!  
  
a.n: You're now probably thinking - what the hell was chapter 6 about??? I thought this was supposed to be a romance!? Well, for your information, it is a romance. But, consequently, every story has to have a complication and resolution. Sao I just added a bit of a problem, nothing more. THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! If only I could get over 35 (maybe 40, if I'm lucky!) reviews, I would be extremely happy. I NEED AS MUCH SUPPORT AS I CAN GET! i would even appreciate it if you did a review per chapter.the more reviews I get, the more self-esteem i get!!!!!! (im this desperate - isn't that depressing?  
  
I REALLY SUCK AT LOVE TALK!!!!!! SO PLEAZ DON'T REMIND ME IN YOUR REVIEWS ABOUT HOW BAD I AM AT WRITING SWEET, PASSIONATE ENDORESMENT!!! I don't even know what flirting is (isn't that sad?)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Today was the day when the Peace Conference between Carthak and Tortall began. The talks would take place in a room similar to the one they had used before. Tables and chairs had been placed in a loose square, and unshuttered windows allowed breezes and the garden scents to place through. The delegations of both countries were given seats, their places marked with name-plates in gold inlaid with silver. Jogs of water, juice and herbal tea were at all tables. All the scribes and secretaries took their places, some of their tables were behind the Tortalls' and others were behind the Carthaks'.  
  
His most serene and imperial Majesty, Kaddar Fazia Tasikhe, Emperor of Carthak, stood up from his chair. To the onlookers, this chair looked more like a throne. Today he wore a calf-length robe of fine wool tinted a soft vine-green colour, and a shoulder drape of white silk shot through with bronze threads. He boasted three gold rings in his left ear, and an emerald drop in the right. He wore a necklace of gold coated in rare, shining opals of different types. Bracelets hung from both wrists and rings were sported on mostly every finger.  
  
'We bid you welcome, representatives off our eminent cousin, King Jonathan of Tortall, and of his queen, Thayet the Peerless.' His voice filled the room. 'Today we have resolved to end this rebellion that uprise in the east of Tortall. Peace between both Tortall and Carthak is vital to dissemble this revolt.'  
  
'Already, with the disappearance of my uncle, Ozorne Muhassin Tasikhe, late Emperor of Carthak, we have managed to create a bridge of friendship and mutual understanding. Consequently, it seems that this is not enough to some treasonous individuals.'  
  
'May the gods bless our endeavours, and may they foster the peace which all of us long for.' Clasping his together, he touched them to his forehead in a kind of salute, and sat down.  
  
The peace talks commenced with Gareth the Younger to lead the Tortall embassy and Kaddar's advisors contributed their part.  
  
Kaddar listened intently to each ambassador present different complications that needed to be debated upon.  
  
A clerk appeared at his shoulder. After a quick flick of his hand, the clerk whispered in his ear. 'The lady Baroness, Veralidaine Sarrasri, of Olau, is indisposed, sire. She says that it needs not your concern.' The clerk paused uncertainly. Kaddar whispered back - 'Go on.' The clerk stared around nervously. 'There are rumours among various courtiers that these talks are sham, Imperial Majesty. They say you are your uncle's nephew and treachery is in your blood. It all started when Richard, Duke of Westsmith and the lady Baroness both became unwell.'  
  
Kaddar was shocked. His own courtiers thought him untrustworthy! There was evil within his court, and he new it.  
  
*** Daine never felt so miserable before - not even when her village tried to hunt her down. She felt so unloved. There was no Numair to comfort her; there was no Kaddar to talk to. These thoughts kept circling her head. The more she thought about it, the more things became clear. Soon, Daine forgot all about the peace talks. She was lost within her own mind.  
  
The lady's state was sadly neglected. Daine's mascara and kohl ran down her face. Her bushy, brown hair went wild and untamed over her face. She was dressed in a plain woollen robe, dyed a light blue. She looked a mess, totally unpresentable.  
  
***  
  
Gareth and Martin were worried for her. She had not attended dinner or breakfast, even though it was compulsory for the three to make an appearance to every occasion. Now that Daine was not at the peace conference, they realized that something must have been wrong. If they looked towards Kaddar, they could see he wore an expression of worry, anxiety and strain.  
  
What took everyone by surprise was when a clerk presented himself to His Imperial Majesty with, what seemed, some disturbing new. Kaddar's face registered shock and disbelief. He stood up and excused himself from the conference. Courtiers were whispering among themselves about the turning events.  
  
*** 'Nobody cares. Nobody cares.' Daine whispered to herself. Tears ran freely down her stained cheeks. She rocked herself in a corner of her bedroom.  
  
Suddenly, there were footsteps approaching the door. 'I told you to let no one in.' Daine whispered. 'I told you to let no one in, Agnes!' her voice gradually grew louder. Her eyes closed so she could avoid seeing her intruder. She didn't trust anyone anymore. Kaddar was right. If only she could have seen reality.  
  
'Daine.' said a gentle voice Daine wanted to hear so much. A hand was gently lifted onto her shoulder. He crouched down next to her.  
  
She looked up into the Emperor's face. He looked tired and strained. His face quickly changed to worry and astonishment. He saw the running make-up and her untamed hair. 'Daine! What's wrong? Why.why these tears?' His thumb tenderly wiped away the remaining tears trailing down her cheek.  
  
'Why am I crying? Maybe you already know the answer!' Daine hid her head in her arms.  
  
'It's about last night, wasn't it? It is my fault. Rarely I lose my self control. You are right to blame me. I should have never lashed out at you. You were only trying to comfort me.' Kaddar shook his head in unconcealed guilt.  
  
Daine looked up and tried to think clearly. 'Aren't the peace talks today? Why are you not there? I told you not to worry about me!'  
  
'Not worry about you! Daine, I care more about you then I care about anything else! I would never like to see you in this condition.' Taking both Daine's hands, Kaddar led Daine over to the bathroom. 'Let's wash off all this eye paint.'  
  
Kaddar took a white towel and wet it with some water. The water was kept in a porcelain bowl. Holding her back steady with one of his hands, he sponged off all the ruined kohl and mascara and combed Daine's hair into place.  
  
After finishing off the last of it, Kaddar whispered. 'There, there. Everything will be alright.' He cradled her to his chest. Daine held him in a tight hug, her arms entwined around his neck.  
  
'I'm so afraid, Kaddar. So afraid.' Daine said, softly. 'All I ever wanted was to be by myself again. Everything so different now.'  
  
'I'll always be there for you. I need your company as much as you need mine.' His voice was rough with passion. Daine nestled her head between the ridge of his muscular neck and shoulder.  
  
'Don't leave me, Kaddar.' Daine lifted her head up to his. Kaddar's lips slowly, and sweetly, moved to touch Daine's eyelid, her temple, the tip of her nose, the corner of her mouth.  
  
Pure desire, and possibly the turning of their relationship over took all of their hormones which had kept quiet till this moment.  
  
Daine's fingers slipped inside his shirt to move against the smooth skin (a.n: he has a six-pack!).Once Kaddar's mouth brushed pass across his companion's, it was not possible to keep their mouths apart. This kiss was no chaste symbol of friendship, but a fiery, passionate and hungry meeting of the lips and teeth and tongues that left the young couple shaking and breathless.  
  
'We can't do this,' muttered Kaddar as his hands moved inside Daine's bodice.  
  
He lifted her up comfortably and deposited Daine neatly on the richly canopied bed. 'Indeed not,' Daine whispered. 'We should . . . we should forget this ever happened . . . and. . . .'  
  
Ssh,' he breathed against Daine's soft cheek.  
  
*** ahem. . .err. . .sorry about that. *cheeks burn bright red* it had to be done. I can't believe I just wrote that. I mean.they're only 15 or somefink. . .argh! it's on my conscience now. I'm beginning to regret even writing this chapter. Yuk. . .sick images. . .sick images *pukes over laptop*.  
  
THERE IS A VERY GOOD REASON WHY IT WAS SHORT and I reckon you can figure it yourself. It had to be done.I don't  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers - I couldn't be bothered writing your names down. Cya, bi, bye, bi bi, *waves guilty*  
  
izzy 


	8. the NEWS

The NEWS  
  
Hey fellow fanficers. I have decided to put this fic on hold – maybe I should have told you guys sooner...its been 5 months. SO SORRY. But the point is, look out for an update in the next 3 months of or so. No promises though.  
  
Fictionpress.net is ADDICTIVE. For those deprived ones, go try it out and have heaps of fun reading those beautiful original texts. Anyway, I have deleted chapter 8 because I have changed the plot YET AGAIN. But good news...i went and saw AUSTRALIAN IDOL FINAL 12 live in concert. How cool is that!? I nearly went to see Christina Aguilera – I had a ticket and everything but NOOOOO, my family and I went on holidays the day the concert was held, though I might be going to the Missy Elliot concert – hehe- wish me luck.  
  
Remember guys, don't give up hope in me! send me reviews for the authors note!!! Hehe this way it encourages others to check out my story (even though its not that fab).  
  
Good day or Night, izzy 


End file.
